1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component module including an electronic component, such as a SAW (surface acoustic wave) element or a BAW (bulk acoustic wave) element, contained in a resin layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic component such as an existing SAW (surface acoustic wave) element or BAW (bulk acoustic wave) element, for example, an electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-159124 is known. In the electronic component, as shown in FIG. 6, a drive device 112 is provided on a piezoelectric substrate 110. In addition, vibration protection films 116 and 118 are formed around the drive device 112. The vibration protection films 116 and 118 serve to protect the drive device 112.
Furthermore, a space 138 is formed by a protection device 130. The space 138 is provided so as to ensure a space when an elastic wave or an acoustic wave propagates. The protection device 130 is composed of a first protection film 132, a second protection film 134, and a third protection film 136.
Meanwhile, when the electronic component in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-159124 is mounted, the space may be collapsed. In other words, when an electronic component module including the electronic component is produced, after the electronic component is mounted on a common substrate, a resin layer is formed so as to cover the electronic component. When the resin layer is formed by means of molding, relatively-high pressure is applied to resin. Thus, depending on the resin, there is a concern that the protection device is deformed and the space is collapsed.